Jealousy
by fran topmagician
Summary: Mammon returned to Vaia and sees Bel and Fran kissing. He was jealous.When Bel was captured by his brother, both Mammon and Fran went to save him.What happens next? Will they make it home unharmed? Read to find out. Rated M for rape,lemon and swearing.
1. Chapter 1 Mammon has returned

**Disclaimer: hey everybody~! New fanfic is up~ it would be a long shot and I will try to update when I get some ideas from my boring everyday life in front of the computer eating IMPACTs. **

**Anyway, let's get started~!**

'Dear diary,

Today, bel senpai is harassing me again. i need to tell boss but there' s two problems. One: boss will be too busy fucking that stupid long hair commander who looks like a woman. Two: bel senpai is my lover…..'

"What is froggy writing?" The voice of the blonde was heard as he leaned over the 'froggy' 's shoulders to peek at the diary. Instinctively, Fran shut the book quickly.

"What the hell senpai? You're not suppose to look at anybody's diary, especially your lover's, idiot senpai" Fran monotone.

"Anyway, Lussuria told me to tell you that dinner's ready. If you don't come down now, you will have to sit on my lap and eat" Bel sang, hiding his disappointment of not seeing Fran's diary.

Upon hearing that, Fran scrambled to his feet and ran towards to dining room with Bel trailing behind, shouting, "Is it really that bad to sit on my lap?"

~Varia-Dining Room~

"VOOOOOOOOOOIIIIII! TOOK YOU BRATS LONG ENOUGH!" Squalo shouted as soon as the couple arrive.

"aw… my ears… senpai, long hair commander 's shouting might cause deafness in me and I can't hear your sweet nothings…" Fran whined in monotone. It was an indirect attack on Squalo.

"How dare you hurt froggy? Only I can." Bel threw a few knives at Squalo but he managed to dodge them. See what I meant by indirect attack?

"Thank you bel senpai, I feel so much better." Sarcasm was clear in the youngest member's monotone voice.

~Mammon—Millefiore ~

"Mammon!" shouted Collonelo as the purple haired boy plunged at Ginger. Under his hood, his eyes were filled with determination. The boss of Millefiore, Byakuran, has captured the seven Acrobalenos. They escaped the prison and were so near to freedom. The six, who are tied up, watched helplessly as Mammon, the one who fooled Ginger with illusions, jumped at Ginger. Using his powerful illusions, the made a large claw and swiped at Ginger. With a loud cry, Ginger fell hard onto the ground, dead. Panting, Mammon untied the ropes and together, they ran out of the large building.

_I'm going to see Bel again. I wonder if he has changed. _ Mammon thought as he ran through the forest with the others. _Once Reborn has called for the CEDEF helicopters, I would see him again. _At this thought, Mammon smiled to himself.

~Varia—Varia HQ, 1 day later~

" VOIIIIII! EVERYBODY GATHER IN THE MEETING ROOM NOW!"Squalo's voice echoed through the castle, which was the Varia's headquarters. A squealing Lussuria, a happy-looking Levi, an unhappy Belphegor and a relieved Fran walked through the double doors of the meeting room. Now, let me explain why the reactions of the members. Lussuria squeals every day, do I need to explain further? Levi was happy to finally see the boss. Bel was going to rape Fran, that is, until Squalo shouted for them to go the meeting room.

Seeing that everyone was here, Squalo started. "All of you think that Mammon has died." He paused and looked at Bel, whose face was showing hurt and sorrow, before continuing, " But I have just received a letter from CEDEF saying that Mammon is still alive and will be joining the Varia tomorrow." Gasps could be heard and Bel's face lit up. Everyone was happy but Fran.

"That means I'm not needed? I can pack my bags today and leave tomorrow." Fran piped up, pretending to seem unaffected by the news and prediction. That made Bel upset, he loved his froggy so much that he did not want him to go. Keeping his fingers crossed, he waited for Squalo's decision nervously.

To their surprise, Fran could stay because of his good performance in missions. Bel jumped yup and hugged Fran tightly, whist Fran just sat there, blank faced, although he was very happy inside. Then, the members were dismissed besides Squalo and Xanxus who did something that will be better if I don't say, after everyone was dismissed. The rest continued what they were doing, and yeah, that includes Bel and Fran.

~Next Day—Varia HQ~

"Bel senpaiiiii, go bother someone else."

"But you are so fun to play with"

As usual, the two youngest member was sitting on the sofa with Bel poking Fran with knives and Fran insulting Bel. They were the only ones home, other than boss, as they were either out on a mission, or just going out.

_Ding Dong~ _

The doorbell rang. Assuming it was Lussuria and being a lazy Prince, Bel told the 'peasant' to open the door themselves, before leaning in to kiss Fran. At that moment, the door opened, with Mammon standing outside, the smile on his face was replaced by a shocked look as he stared at 'his beloved Bel' kissing the replacement.

Not seeing Lussuria walking past the sofa to the kitchen where he spents most of his life in, he broke the kiss and turned his head in the direction of the door. His grin appeared when he saw Mammon and gestured him in.

"Mammon~! The Prince missed you~ Ushishishishi. This is froggy, your replacement. He will still be staying here. By the way, Squalo is out and you can put your bags in your room. I will tell him when you come back." He said, before turning to Fran "Now where are we? Oh yes."

Bel continued to kiss Fran as Mammon trudged up the stairs to his bedroom, unable to see any more of it.

~Mammon—Mammon's room~

_That 'froggy'… Bel's in love with him… How could it be...? Bel loves me… He belongs to me…..Damn useless replacement. He's going to pay with his life! _The more Mammon thought about it, the angrier he became. Just then, Lussuria called him for dinner. With a sigh, he got up and walked towards the dining room.


	2. Chapter 2 Rasiel's revenge

**Disclaimer: Hello everybody. Chapter 2 is up~! Yesterday, I was chatting with Belphegor Sloth Varia on Facebook and he gave me an awesome idea for the next story~ Thank you! And I'm out of IMPACTS by the way…..**

**What will happen next? Read chapter 2 now~!**

"VOIIIII! BEL! FRAN! GET YOUR ASSES DOWN HERE! YOU FUCKING HEAR ME?" Squalo shouted.

"What is it this time, long hair commander? Xanxus fucked you too hard?" Fran spoke in monotone as he and Bel walked down the stairs. Of course that pissed Squalo off. He yelled at Fran and threatened to slice him up but was threatened back by Bel and he decided to shut up as he didn't want to see the other side of Bel.

"Here's your mission." Squalo said as he gave Fran a folder. " You two are suppose to kill this guy. You should know him, Bel"

Bel looked over Fran's shoulder and got the shock of his life. It was Rasiel, his brother, who is suppose to be dead.

"Are you sure is him? I remembered burying him six feet below the ground. Ushishishishi~" Bel laughed as he remember the bloody scene. Nevertheless, the couple still has to go on the mission. They didn't know that this might be their last mission….

~ Bel, Fran and Rasiel – Forest near Miliiefiore Building (Italy) ~

"Is that creepy looking hairy guy your brother?" Fran said, pointing at the man sitting comfortably on a throne, with a crown on his head. Beside him was a butler, whose name was Olgert, according to the report.

"Ushishishi… I think that's an illusion. I killed him."

"Ushashasha…. Silly brother… I am no illusion… I have a crescent birthmark, identical to yours… and the scars you gave me, does that prove it? Ushashasha…" The blonde said, lifting up his shirt, showing the scars on his toned body…and a small crescent shaped birthmark on the right side of his stomach.

"He is right… you have one on the left side. Why didn't I notice this before?" Fran lift his senpai shirt a bit, just enough to show the birthmark and earned himself a punch on the head.

"What do you want, _brother_?" Bel hissed out the last word as he stared at the other through his bangs.

"Nothing much… just revenge. Ushashasha!" 3 Storm classed bat floated around the two dangerously. Being experienced in fighting, Bel knew that this was bad. He immediately pushed his lover away and at that moment, a storm flame coated net fell upon him. He shouted for Fran to run as the net tied itself up.

Realizing that he could call for help back at the Varia, he jumped from tree to tree in the direction of the headquarters.

~Varia HQ~

Fran slammed opened the double doors of the headquarters and rushed in. He explained the situation to Squalo, his emotionless mask breaking due to worry. Mammon, who was beside Squalo, stood up the moment he heard that Bel was captured. Squalo made asked Fran and Mammon to go locate Bel while the others stayed and wait for further instructions.

The two illusionists set off right away, towards the abandoned castle of France, where the family of Bel and Rasiel lived when they ruled the country.

~Bel and Rasiel – Castle of France~

"Ushashasha…. My little brother… how should I kill you? Slicing? Burning? Or maybe drowning..." Rasiel laughed to himself as he thought of the hundred ways to get his revenge.

Olgert kicked the bruised and bloody but alive body at his feet, laughing with his master. Bel had been tortured for the past few hours and he wished that he could just die. The pain at the back of his head, where it had been smashed against the wall, was hurting like hell.

_Fran..._Was the last thing that he thought before drifting into unconsciousness.

~Mammon and Fran – Garden of Castle~

"Mammon, hurry up!" Fran shouted he they ran through the gates towards the large wooden doors of the castle.

_How dare he order me like this? If it wasn't for Bel, I won't be going on this mission with you. _Mammon thought as he followed Fran.


	3. Chapter 3 The torture

**Disclaimer: Hi, I'm back with a new chapter~! With the help of Belphegor Sloth Varia, an exciting chapter is here~ anybody who has an idea for the upcoming chapters please write them down in your reviews. I'll try my best to put it in my story, I swear. **

**animegirl457: Totally agree. X3 But he won't die in the next few chapters, but he might, it depends on the ideas everyone gives me. ME IS SO EXCITED! XD **

**Belphegor's Aijin: ./. it's not that good, a lot of space for improvement but I'll try my very best! ^.^ Here's your update! **

**Here's the next chapter~ **

As Fran and Mammon were experts in fighting, they took out all the enemies in a flash. It was easier than Fran expected, and that made him suspicious.

The two slowly moved their way up to the highest tower and Fran pushed the door open cautiously. The image of his lover lying on the ground, covered in blood shocked him. He immediately push the door open and rushed to Bel, not caring if the enemy was there.

Fran knelt down beside Bel and ran his hand through Bel's hair; anger could be seen in the emerald eyes.

Surprisingly, Mammon didn't show any sign of sadness or anger, all he did is to smirk at Rasiel, who smirked back. Unknown to Fran and Bel, it was a plan, planned by Rasiel and Mammon.

After a few seconds of silence, Fran stood up, lifting Bel carefully.

"Take him, I'll deal with his brother, you two escape first." He said to Mammon, who carefully held Bel in his arms.

Once Mammon has left with Bel, Fran turned and faced Rasiel while blocking the door, his mist ring coated with Mist flames that burned brighter than usual.

" Ushashasha…. Such a stupid frog…" Rasiel laughed his signature laugh. Suddenly, Olgret appeared behind Fran and hit him on the head hard which caused Fran to fall forward, kneeling in front of Rasiel. "Shashashasha…!"

~ Bel and Mammon- helicopter~

"Ugh…The prince's head hurts" Bel groaned as soon as he woke up. His wounds have been bandaged by Mammon, but he was still feeling dizzy.

"Bel! You are awake!" Mammon exclaimed. He was sitting beside Bel the whole time in the helicopter.

"Ushishi…of course. The prince isn't that weak. Where's the frog?" Bel looked around in search of his lover.

"He didn't come." Mammon lied. "I came alone when I didn't see you come home after the mission."

"Really?" Bel was shocked. _How could Fran do that? _He thought. A wave of hurt washed over him. Tears started to form, but he blinked them away, not wanting Mammon to see this side of him. Mammon nodded, pretending to feel sorry for Bel.

~Fran and Rasiel- Castle~

"Bring him to me, Olgret." Commanded Rasiel, who was staring and smirking at Fran. The past few minutes were torture. Fran had been beaten, whipped and scratched without mercy. Olgret threw Fran at his master's feet obediently.

"You look quite cute when you are hurt. Ushashasha!" Rasiel smashed his lips against Fran's, kissing him violently and biting his lips, but Fran allowed no entrance and pushed Rasiel away. "Fiesty…. I like this kind of peasants. Shashasha…."


End file.
